


No Miles at All

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Miles Away [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Kurt Friendly, but when am i ever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Sebastian makes a surprise visit to Ohio - follow up to my fic Miles Away!-Sebastian slips one hand into his jeans pocket as he meanders through the Dalton hallways, excited to see the look on Blaine’s face when he finally spots him. It is just after four in the afternoon which means the Warblers should be wrapping up rehearsal soon, making it the perfect time for him to swoop in and surprise his gorgeous boyfriend—his boyfriend he hasn’t seen in person since the summer.In his other hand, he holds a fresh bouquet of daisies for Blaine, knowing how much the shorter boy loves flowers, and nothing goes better with a surprise visit than some flowers anyway. He makes one final turn and can hear the soft sounds of acapella sounding from the senior commons where practice takes place each day after school, the song coming to a close just as he steps up to the open door.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Miles Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	No Miles at All

**Author's Note:**

> This could probably be read on its own and still make sense, but I suggest reading Miles Away first for more context! Thank you for reading!

Sebastian slips one hand into his jeans pocket as he meanders through the Dalton hallways, excited to see the look on Blaine’s face when he finally spots him. It is just after four in the afternoon which means the Warblers should be wrapping up rehearsal soon, making it the perfect time for him to swoop in and surprise his gorgeous boyfriend—his boyfriend he hasn’t seen in person since the summer.

In his other hand, he holds a fresh bouquet of daisies for Blaine, knowing how much the shorter boy loves flowers, and nothing goes better with a surprise visit than some flowers anyway. He makes one final turn and can hear the soft sounds of acapella sounding from the senior commons where practice takes place each day after school, the song coming to a close just as he steps up to the open door.

Nick notices him first, a surprised gasp of, “Sebastian?” falling from his lips, causing the rest of the Warblers to turn their attention to the doorway, familiar faces lighting up and new faces looking on with curiosity, one of which looks as if he might gag at the sight of him—Sebastian thinks that must be Kurt.

But there is only one face that he cares to see, the one at the center of the group, a shorter boy with slicked-back black hair whipping around to face him with the brightest smile Sebastian has possibly ever seen.

“Sebastian!” Blaine exclaims, hurrying across the room and jumping into his arms, burying his face in Sebastian’s neck with a cheek-splitting smile, “What are you doing here?”

“Winter break,” Sebastian shrugs, holding Blaine tight and taking in the smell of him, like warm cinnamon and citrus, “Paris schools run on a different schedule. I have two weeks off so I thought I’d surprise you,” He smirks as Blaine slowly pulls away, still smiling up at him so wide, “I’m assuming my plan worked?”

“Definitely,” Blaine laughs, stepping up and kissing him, making Sebastian’s lips tingle. It has been so long since they last kissed, too long if you ask Sebastian, and he fully intends on relishing the moment. He slips both arms around Blaine’s waist and pulling him flush against him, careful not to crush the flowers he is still holding onto as he deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth and humming softly.

He knows the Warblers are all still there looking at them but Sebastian couldn’t care less. He has his boyfriend in his arms for the first time in sixth months, he’ll kiss him however he likes and for however long.

He has just started licking into Blaine’s mouth when someone clears their throat from the masses and he feels Blaine start to pull away, “No,” Sebastian groans, glaring around the room until his eyes fall on the one he assumed to be Kurt, the same distasteful look from when Sebastian arrived written all over his face.

“Who’s this, Blaine?” The weasel asks, his voice high and pinched as his glare stays directly aligned on Sebastian. Definitely Kurt then.

But of course, Blaine, always the oblivious optimist merely smiles at the question, extracting himself from Sebastian’s arms and looping his own with one of them. Sebastian sighs as Blaine tugs him toward the dispersing crowd—many of the Warblers heading home for the day, aside from a few like Nick and Jeff who stay behind to talk to their friend whom they haven’t seen in months.

“Kurt, this is Sebastian, my boyfriend I’ve told you about,” Blaine beams, “And Sebastian, I’ve told you about Kurt.”

“Yes, you have,” Sebastian says with a lazy drawl, eyes slits as he stares down the boy who has been trying to get with his Blaine, “I heard you didn’t believe I was real. Sorry to disappoint,” He smirks, turning to Blaine and pressing a kiss to his temple.

He can feel rather than see how Kurt scoffs at the action, “Sorry that a boyfriend all the way in France seemed a bit suspicious.”

“You know France is a real place, right?” Sebastian asks with a lift of his brow, “Or did they not teach geography at your little public school?”

“Sebastian,” Blaine frowns slightly, his voice chastising as Sebastian feels his fingers poke him in the ribs. Sebastian merely gives him a smile before turning his smirk back to Kurt.

“Of course, I know France is real,” Kurt replies in a rushed breath, cheeks turning red, “I just—”

“Couldn’t get the picture?” Sebastian interrupts, lifting his chin and pointedly raising both brows.

Kurt frowns then, eyes swimming with confusion, “What do you mean?”

Sebastian looks to Blaine then. He doesn’t want to overstep, doesn’t want to say or do anything that might upset his boyfriend. Despite Kurt’s very insistent(and failing) attempts at seducing the shorter boy, Kurt is Blaine’s friend. Sebastian chalks that up to Blaine’s heart of gold—he is always offering second and third chances, never wanting anyone to be left or left behind even if they don’t deserve his kindness.

However, Kurt’s feigned obliviousness seems to have struck a nerve going by the pinched look Blaine is giving the other boy. Sebastian takes that as a sign to go on.

“When Blaine turned you down,” Sebastian replies with a roll of his eyes, “Even if he had made me up to get you off his back, surely you understood that he didn’t like you like that, hmm?”

Kurt freezes, looking between Sebastian and Blaine with wide eyes—caught in the act it seems, “Oh, well, I—” Kurt starts but Sebastian doesn’t have time for his excuses.

“Blaine told me just the other day that you tried to serenade him on Valentine’s Day,” Sebastian says, “You even brought him a bouquet of roses,” He adds, taking the time to pull the daisies from behind his back and handing them to Blaine who immediately smiles at him, holding the flowers to his nose.

Kurt scowls at the interaction but Sebastian doesn’t miss the way his face softens as he looks at Blaine, the two boys' eyes meeting for just a moment before Blaine looks back down at the flowers. Kurt clears his throat, “I guess, I’ve kind of been coming on strong,” He admits with an upturn of his nose, crossing his arms.

“Even though I told you I’m with someone,” Blaine replies, looking up with a slight frown.

Kurt nods, “Yeah, I’m sorry, Blaine,” He says with a small smile, his lips dropping when he looks back at Sebastian. Are you _really_ , Kurt? Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Not that I wouldn’t love to sit around and cry together but we’ve really got to get going,” Sebastian says with a wave of his hand, “I’m only in town for a few days, and I plan to spend most of them ravishing my boyfriend,” He says with a smirk.

“Sebastian!” Blaine squawks at his side, giving him a small slap to the arm.

“What? Just being honest,” He chuckles, slipping his arm around Blaine’s waist, “Now come on, let’s go get an early dinner, I’m starving,” He smiles, “Nick, Jeff, Thad, come along, my treat."

Sebastian pauses, for a moment at the doorway, Blaine stopping beside him, and they both look back, Blaine’s face apologetic and Sebastian’s far from it. Kurt’s cheeks are red with embarrassment or anger or both, Sebastian doesn’t know—he isn’t sure that he cares anyway.

“Nice to meet you, Hummel,” Sebastian waves with a smirk, “Let’s not do it again, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
